Snow White and the Huntsman
by KoreanPopIsLife
Summary: This story is from my other account, SecretLove97. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in deep winter, a Queen was admiring the fallen snow when she saw a rose blooming in defiance of the cold. Reaching for it, she pricked her finger and three drops of blood fell. And because the red seemed so alive against the white, she thought, '_If only I had a child as white as snow, lips as red as blood, hair as black as a raven's wings and all with the strength of that rose._"

Soon after, a son was born to the Queen and was named, "Ethan." He had hair as black as a raven's wings, lips as red as blood, and skin as white as snow. To many people in the kingdom, they called him by the name of "Snow White." As girly as the name may seem, he did not seem to mind being called by such name. He was adored throughout the kingdom as much for his defiant spirit as for his beauty.

* * *

In the woods near the castle, Ethan, who was now at the age of seven, saw a wounded magpie and began to step towards it hesitantly, looking concerned.

"Pick it up, Rory," he had commanded softly as he looked towards the boy he had just spoken to. His companion and best friend, Rory, who was also seven, braces himself, reaches down, then steps back in alarm as the bird starts flapping wildly. He tries to cover his embarrassment by sounding knowledgeable.

"It's dying. It doesn't want to be touched," Rory said and Ethan rolled his eyes slightly as he ignored him, approaching the bird himself. He kneels down, hesitates, then reaches out and strokes the magpie, calming its flapping before he picked it up. He stood up with the magpie in hand and smirks a bit at Rory before turning and walking off towards the castle with his best friend following behind him. As they walk away, another magpie was watching them before it flew away.

* * *

Ethan ran, cupping the wounded bird in his hand, Rory dashing after him. The sun was out and the fields and forests are lit up in all their glory. The children sprint through beautiful seaside village, thatched homes with flower gardens, happy farmers, and fair village maidens.

"Hurry, Rory! Hurry!" Ethan called behind him as he continued to run with Rory following behind. They run down the dunes, waves crashing, the sand gleaming in the sunlight, until they see the beautiful castle up ahead.

A single apple tree stands in the middle of the cloisters. It stands out. Ethan and Rory dash past it into the castle. They sprinted through corridors, up staircases, and in narrow hallways, soon reaching his destination. Ethan burst into his parent's chamber, making the King and Queen turn from the window to look towards the door. Two Physicians are in attendance as Ethan and Rory enter the room. Ethan is too young and preoccupied to notice, but his mother's smile is tinged with sadness and his father looked heartbroken. Ethan stepped up to his mother and held the wounded bird out to her as she kneeled down in front of him.

"We found it in the woods," the young boy said with concern in his voice. A worried look deep in his eyes. The Queen took the wounded magpie from Ethan. The King looked on sadly as she pulled a ribbon from her hair and carefully bound the magpie's wing. Rory watched from the doorway, noticing how frail the Queen looked. The magpie's flapping gradually calms, its pain easing.

"It will heal in time," the Queen said softly as she placed the bird back into her son's hands, seeing that his eyes are transfixed on the magpie.

"I'll look after it," he said and looked at his mother with a small smile on his face as he carefully held the bird, steadily rocking it back and forth. The King watched Ethan, hiding his sorrow behind a smile. So does the Queen, holding back her tears.

"You possess a rare beauty, my love. In here," the Queen said as she reached out and touched Ethan's chest where his heart would be, "Never lose it. Hold it dear. You will need its strength to one day become King."

* * *

Ethan and Rory, with a small toy bow strapped to Rory's back, climb the branches of the apple tree in the cloister gardens. Rory picks a distinctive red and white apple and offers it to Ethan. He makes a point of the offer, holding it out, nodding. Just as Ethan comes to take it, he pulls it away and takes a huge bite himself, grinning. Ethan shoves him off the tree and they fall to the ground. Up above them, the King and Rory's father, Duke Ross, watch from the throne room balcony.

"My son will need your son's friendship more than ever, Duke Ross," the King had spoken in a polite manner as he turned towards the Duke, "As will I yours."

Duke Ross smiled softly as he turned to the King and spoke, "We are here to serve you, your Majesty." The king nodded and continued to watch his son.

The next winter was the harshest in memory and Ethan's mother passed away. The King stood in the garden with his arm around his son, heartbroken. The garden was covered in snow, but there was no rose now. A single tear rolls down Ethan's cheek. Palace onlookers and mourners, fixed on his face, feeling what he feels, move aside as he pulls from his father's grasp and runs into the castle and up to his chamber, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

A year went by, but the King was inconsolable. Taking advantage of his grief, dark forces gathered on the kingdom's borders. The King gathered his army and soon, horses moved through the forest and enter a clearing, dirt kicking up behind them, leaving small craters in the ground. At the head is the King, with Duke Ross by his side, surrounded by a line of the King's army. They are frozen as they look across the battlefield. On the other side, horsemen are in a line. The riders are silhouetted on a misty plain, a vast shadow army of faceless warriors. The King and Duke Ross trade a look.

"From what hell comes this army?" Duke Ross asks the King as they keep looking forward.

"A hell they'll soon revisit!" the King exclaims. He screams a blood cry, kicks his horse, and rides forward with blind courage, no longer caring what happens to him. The two lines of warriors race, pell-mell to the center of the battlefield. When they meet, hand to hand combat at its most brutal. The King swings his great sword as he fights the enemy and a Shadow Warrior shatters like glass. All down the line the same is happening, Shadow Warriors shattering, evaporating. It seemed strange. Duke Ross shatters an opponent as well and as loud and furious as the battlefield was only moments before, it is now that quiet. The King and the Duke watch in amazement as the rest of the Shadow Army melts away, dissolving into the morning mist until all that is left in the field is destroyed. The unholy army was defeated, leaving the King with the spoils of victory. The King looked around and spotted a caged prison wagon.

'_Odd. Not sure how that got here,_" the King thought to himself. He moves towards it, with little trepidation. When he's close, he gets off his horse, walks closer and dares to look inside. Inside the cage, a woman cowers, her face hidden behind a veil. The King stares at her through the prison bars, then with a mighty blow of his sword shatters the lock and enters.

"You are now free. You have nothing to fear from me," he says cautiously and softly. Duke Ross watches from outside the cage, a bit wary, as the King kneels beside the terrified woman.

"What is your name, my lady?" the King asks as he looks at her with curious eyes. Slowly, the woman turns. For a moment, the King wonders if it's his beloved Queen behind the veil. Gently, he lifts her veil. It's not his wife, but the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

"My name is Erica, sire," the woman said quietly. The King is speechless now, gazing up the face of an angel. So struck by her beauty was the King, that he forgot, for the first time, his broken heart.

* * *

Present day. Still as a statue and even more beautiful as cheeks are powdered, eyebrows plucked, and lips painted by several sets of hands. Her eyes stare straight ahead unblinking, her mind elsewhere. Attendants are preparing Erica for her wedding to the King.

"You're so beautiful," a young voice said softly. Erica snaps to and looks into the face of Ethan, reverential, standing a few feet away. Erica's face softens as she looks at the face of Ethan, the kingdom's "Snow White." Erica beckons to him with a look and the holds out her arm.

"Come," she said softly. As Ethan steps forward, the handmaidens withdraw until only one is left, weaving beautiful flowers in Erica's hair.

"That is kind, child. Especially when it is said that yours is the face of true beauty in this kingdom," Erica said softly, seeing that Ethan didn't quite know how to answer that before giving him a warm smile, "Would you like to be dressed up and married one day?" Ethan nodded.

"I hope you'll invite me?" she asked and smiled again as Ethan smiled brightly.

"Of course!" he said politely, enchanted by his new friend. Erica looked at him sympathetically.

"I know it is difficult, child. When I was your age, I, too, lost my mother," she said and looked down sadly.

"You did?" Ethan asked, a bit shocked by this news. Erica nodded as she looked up.

"Yes. A King tore me from her arms, dressed me in lace, and stole my innocence." Ethan's smile dies a bit, making him look confused.

"I can never take your mother's place, but I feel that you and I are bound," Erica said and touched her heart, "I feel it here." Ethan mimics, touching his own heart, and smiles at Erica. It should be a touching moment, but something in Ethan's face – the way his smile lit up the room – gives Erica pause.

* * *

Erica, in a stunning dress, walks down the center aisle. All the Nobles in the land are present. Erica looks at them, on either side of the aisle. They are all smiling, nodding appreciation, but they aren't really looking at Erica. She follows their gaze. Ethan, walking behind her, holding the folds of silk from the wedding dress. Ethan looks up, adoringly, at Erica. As the bride and groom reach the altar, the King turns and smiles, looking like the happiest man alive.

* * *

That night, the King laid on his bed in his chamber, drunk – half with wine and half with lust – his eyes were fixed on his new wife and Queen. Erica, in a sheer silk nightgown standing near the fireplace, holding a goblet, staring a seductive hole through him. She starts slowly towards him, never taking her eyes off him. He licks his lips, can't wait for her to arrive.

"Who are you?" the King asked as he gazed at her lustfully. Erica smirked as she approached the bed.

"The bane of Kings," she said. When she arrived, she slowly crawls onto the bed, rolls him on his back, straddles him, and offers the goblet, "Sip, my lord." The King drains the goblet, tosses it, and gropes her body.

"Now you are mine," she said, her eyes gleaming in the firelight. The King tries to playfully wrestle her off, but she grabs his hands and holds him down firmly.

"I will destroy you," she says in a dark tone, still holding him down. The King started to love this dominant side of her.

"Indeed, you will," he said, thinking she is still being seductive. She rips open his shirt then bends down and kisses him on the lips. He can't believe how good she tastes.

"As my people were destroyed. As my family was destroyed. As I would have been destroyed," she said, still using a dark tone. The King begins to get slightly confused by this and his face begins to show discomfort.

"But when a woman stays young forever, no man can resist her and the world is hers." The King suddenly begins to choke, his eyes widening in surprise.

"What…?" he said as he struggled for breath.

"First I will take your life, my lord. Then I will take your throne," she said and chuckled evilly. Erica reaches beneath the sheets, pulls out an ornate dagger and brings it down through him. She gasped and panted as she fell beside him, breathing heavily. She had just succeeded in murdering the King.

* * *

Several guards line the hallway. The door opens and Erica emerges from the room. As she moves past them, she speaks with authority in her voice.

"The King has laid down his sword for the night," she says. The guards' eyes take her, lustfully, in as she strides away and disappears around a corner. Erica exits the castle and crosses the courtyard with a lantern. A portcullis opens and dark figures emerge from the shadows, entering the castle. Leading them was a tall pale-eyed warrior. He looked at Erica devotedly. She smiles and places a hand on his cheek.

"Welcome, Jesse, my brother."

* * *

The shadows of the invaders sweeping through the corridors, putting the King's sleeping soldiers to the sword. In a room down a hall, Ethan lies asleep when he hears a bell ringing. At first he thinks he's dreaming, but then he hears cries of alarm. He sits up curiously, then climbs out of bed. There's panic and chaos outside, courtiers and soldiers running for their lives. Ethan stares in confusion, then runs too. Ethan rushes towards his father's chamber and sees Erica at the end of the corridor. Relieved, he hurries towards his stepmother when suddenly he notices his father's lifeless body lying on the bed. Jesse and his knights appear beside Erica. It takes a moment for the betrayal to sink in, tears of shock welling in Ethan's eyes, before he turns and flees.

The chaos has spread to the courtyard, Duke Ross's knights struggling to hold back the invaders. Ethan hurries out, dazed by the sight of battle, then sees Rory pull free of his father's guards and runs towards Ethan. Rory grabs him protectively when strong arms reach down and lift them both onto the back of separate horses. Duke Ross and his personal guard are attempting to ride out of the castle before the portcullis closes. The Duke rides under the portcullis with Rory. His bodyguard is about to follow when an arrow from Jesse strikes him in the back and both he and Ethan are thrown off their horse. Rory saw everything and panicked.

"Rory! Rory!" Ethan yells and grabs the bars of the portcullis as he looks at his best friend. Rory looks at Ethan and then at his father.

"Father! The Prince!" he exclaims, but it was too late. The Duke ignored his pleas and called out to the Prince as his father and himself rode off. The last thing he sees is Ethan struggling in Jesse's arms, being hauled back into the castle.

* * *

Erica walks from the statue to painting to urn, toppling and tearing them from the walls, cleaning the home. Erica's soldiers deliver a large object, then leaving her alone. A beautiful mirror rests against the wall. Erica stares at it.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?" she asks. There's a brief silence, then the surface of the mirror ripples. Liquid spills onto the floor where it reforms into the shape of the mirror man. His body is a veil of reflective bronze, but his face is a distorted version of Erica's own.

"It is you, my Queen! Yet another kingdom falls to your glory! Is there no end to your power and beauty?" he asks and Erica smiles, moving to the center of the room, raising her arms and drunk with power.

* * *

All the wedding guests and nobles stand, held there by guards with swords and daggers. Erica stands at the top of the stairs, looking down on them.

"So kind of you all to stay over," she said and the General of her army spoke.

"What shall we do with these?" Erica eyes the noblemen and guests from left to right. Their eyes begging for mercy. There is no mercy.

"To the sword." With that said, there are gasps and screams as the guards move the guests away. Erica notices Jesse, off to one side, his dagger at the neck of Ethan, who stares defiantly at Erica.

"Jesse!" Jesse stops his exit with Ethan and turns. Erica stares at the little boy, not sure where she stands with this one. And then, Erica spoke in an authoritative tone.

"Lock him away. One never knows when royal blood may be of value."

* * *

At a young age, Erica's mother placed a spell on her. The spell she had placed on Erica gave her the ability to steal youth and beauty, and indeed all things good, for her own evil purposes. But for every life, there must be death. For every gain, there must be loss, and under the reign of Erica, nature turned on itself and people turned on each other.


	2. Chapter One

And all this time, Erica kept Ethan in a cell in the north tower. Erica, in the shadows, sits perfectly still. Though it's been years, she looks the same. The object of her gaze was Ethan, "Snow White", who _has_ changed. He is now a man, lying in a darkened cell, asleep. Around the corner, Jesse secretly eyes his sister, who didn't notice him. Erica, just out the cell, doesn't blink, entranced by Ethan. Strange. Ethan opened his eyes and saw Erica. This was not the first time that this has happened. Their eyes locked for a moment. Ethan was the first to break the silence.

"Why?" he whispered, his throat hurting from the must and dampness inside the cell. Erica didn't answer, she just stood and walked away.

* * *

A chill wind whips through the woods. Lying sprawled on the ground was man, who looked like he was dead. An empty flagon of grog was by his side as he lied on the ground floor. He was drunk. His eyes flicker behind closed eyelids as a woman's scream cuts through the woods. He begins to dream of a flashback.

_A woman by the name of Sarah, beautiful and in pain, stands in the woods. A path of blood blossoms on her dress. Her mouth is open, screaming, but no sound comes out. Soon, she is on the ground, her eyes open and mouth closed. Her body, lifeless._

The man, Benny's, eyes flicker and begin to open – then he hears it again. A woman's scream.

"Help!" Benny rises to his feet unsteadily, his head pounding from a hangover, then grabs two throwing hatchets and slides them into the harness on his back before running off. Benny runs past trees and ducks under branches, crashing into a few, still drunk. As he arrives at a clearing, he sees a beautiful girl fighting off a huge tattooed warrior. Benny pulls out one of his hatchets from the harness and glares at the man.

"Lay a hand on her and I'll take your head!" he yelled, causing the man to turn. The man saw him with his hatchet raised and smirked as he chuckled.

"Ale given you courage again, huntsman?" the man asked. Benny glared more, never lowering his hatchet.

"Won't take much courage to split your skull from here," he growled out as he stood his ground.

"Aye, but first you'd have to see straight." The man advanced towards Benny with a grin, drawing his own axe. Trying to clear his vision and steady his aim, Benny hurls his hatchet and misses, the blade sticking in the tree above the frightened girl's head. The man is on Benny in an instant, swinging his huge battle axe. Benny narrowly avoids the deadly blow, his natural skill and dexterity slowed down by all the ale he's drunk.

The girl, Della, looks on, terrified as the man drives Benny towards the trees. He corners him against an oak and swings his axe, only for Benny to duck at the last moment. The blade buries itself deep in the tree, stuck. Benny's face holds a dark smile as he knows that he had lured the man into a trap. He draws his second hatchet, but instead of using the blade, cracks the man over the head with the handle, knocking him out. Della looked in admiration as the huntsman went through the unconscious man's pockets.

"Thank you," she says softly before Benny turns to look at her. Della sees how handsome he is. Benny stares at her thoughtfully then approaches and gently lifts her chin, examining her pretty features. Della doesn't seem to mind, looking back with an inviting smile.

"I don't know how to repay you," she says. Benny stares at her a moment, then suddenly picks her up and tosses her over his shoulders.

"Don't worry, somebody else will."

* * *

Soon, they are in a village. A rickety prison wagon full of beautiful girls, just like Della, stare out furiously from behind bars. Benny and a slave merchant begin to haggle over Della who is bound and gagged, looking just as furious as the other women.

"Her nose is on the large side and her chin's a little weak," the merchant says and looks from Della to Benny. Benny snorts.

"Your eyes are dim," Benny says as he grips Della's arm tightly, leaving a red mark.

"I'll give you two gold pieces," the merchant says, trying to haggle with the man before him.

"After all the business we've done together?" Della curses behind her gag as Benny begins to pull her away from the slave merchant. The merchant begins to get anxious as he calls after the huntsman.

"Four gold pieces and that's my final offer!" He doesn't even bother turning around.

"I'll peddle my wares elsewhere, thank you," Benny calls back. The slave merchant sees his prize disappearing and he calls out again.

"Ten gold pieces!" Benny stops and hesitates, but it's not from a guilty conscience, he's just considering the price. Then he smiled before turning to look at the merchant. They have a deal.

* * *

Back at the castle, in the cell inside the north tower, grown Ethan is sitting on the cold damp floor as he shaves wood more a fire. He's done this every day for years. A regimen. His hands work precisely as he stacks wood and blows on the kindling. The fire started to burn and Ethan warmed his hand on it. Soon, he heard approaching footsteps.

'_That's unusual,_' he thought to himself. He jumps up and gets in his bed before pretending to be asleep. A guard opens a cell opposite of Ethan. A few seconds later the door clangs shut. As soon as the guard is gone, Ethan rises from his bed, walks to his cell door and looks down the hall to the other cell.

"Hello?... What's your name?" Ethan asks as he looks at the other cell door. The girl, sitting in a dark corner, goes to her cell bars before looking out.

"My name is Jane," she said softly and quietly, but loud enough for Ethan to hear her. Ethan smiled – a friendly face.

* * *

Erica stands, attended by maids, in a black gown, open in the front. Appropriate in private, but not when she's in public. Erica's generals and Jesse stand across from her. The generals have averted their eyes, made uncomfortable by her near nakedness. The General uses a pointer to make his presentation while another holds a map.

"There are scattered rebel groups on the fringe of the dark forest, but they cause little harm," the general says as he keeps his eyes averted from her. Erica dips her fingers into a bowl of songbirds, plucks out a tiny heart, and eats it as she listens, not happy.

"And what of the Duke?" she asks as she turns to look at the general. He looks at her before turning away again.

"We have pushed his forces into the mountains, but his stronghold at Carmath holds firm. She scoffs quietly.

"Lay siege to it."

"The mountains and fortress provide impenetrable protection, my Queen," another general informs her as he looks at her. Erica scowls as she becomes angry.

"Then lure him out! Burn every village that supports him! Poison their wells! If they still resist, put their heads on pikes to decorate the roads!" she yells and her generals flinch. She is obviously not happy.

"My Queen," the first general begins, choosing his words carefully, "_They_ have taken the fight to us. Rebels harry our supply lines and rob our pay wagons. The second general speaks.

"We have just captured two of the rebel leaders. They will be put to the sword," the second general says before Erica speaks.

"I wish to interrogate them myself," Erica says before turning to her bath. She drops her robe and walks up to the steps to her bath. She lowers herself into the thick, white liquid. Her face disappears beneath the viscous liquid, then she rises after a moment, like a porcelain statue.

* * *

A small songbird, its chest open, revealing a small heart lies on a small side table. Erica's claw plucks the tiny heart from the dead corpse and brings it to her mouth. She is dressed now as she stands at a window with Jesse at her side. Outside the window, a crowd of starving peasants at the foot of the castle, fight over the milk pouring from Erica's bath.

"I won't go back," she said to herself quietly. She is lost for a moment before turning to her brother.

"Jesse, do you remember when we were children, begging for scraps like those wretches?"

"Yes, my Queen," Jesse replies and nods as he walks up to her and places his hand on her shoulders.

"Am I not kinder?" she asks and looks down at the peasants again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the north tower cells, Jane and Ethan converse in a deep conversation.

"All the girls in our village were taken. I was trying to reach safe haven at Duke Ross's castle when I was caught –" Jane had said before she was cut off by Ethan.

"_The Duke_?! He's alive?! He still fights in my father's name?!" Ethan exclaimed as he gripped the bars tightly in his hands. Jane stares at the feral boy now, finally realizing who he is.

"You're the king's son? Prince?... The night the evil one's reign began, we were told all in the castle were put to the sword. How were you spared?" The girl asked, but Ethan ignored her questions.

"Rory? What about Rory?! The Duke's son?! Is he alive?!" Ethan asks, his voice full of worry and a bit of hope. Jane sighed and looked at him.

"I don't know, my prince," she replied as she shook her head, still gazing at Ethan, then hears the distant cries of other female prisoners, "What will they do to me?" Jane's voice was full of fear and sadness. Ethan sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know, Jane. I don't know."

* * *

Erica sweeps into the great hall. The Generals and Jesse snap to attention. She stops and stares at the two men, the captured insurgents. Thomas, a grizzled old rebel, looks badly bruised and beaten, while his handsome son, Iain, is unmarked. They both stared at her defiantly. Erica faced the two rebels as a soldier steps forward.

"My Queen, these two were captured leading an ambush of our supply caravan," the soldier stated. Erica began to seem intrigued, stepping forward, eyeing the rebels.

"You left your home, your family, the bosom of my protection, to aid my enemies? Why?" she asked and Thomas was the first to speak.

"Because under your rule, we have lost everything. We will not stop until this kingdom is free," he said and Erica raised an eyebrow.

"Lost everything?" she asked before regarding Iain, "Your son?" Thomas nodded. She moved to Iain, moving right up to his face.

"Very handsome," she said as she continued to look at the man's son, directing her next statement to Thomas, "Obviously a debt owed to your wife." She reaches out and touches Iain's strong jaw. He begins to struggle against the guards that hold him back.

"There was a time I would have lost my heart to a face like yours – and you would have no doubt broken mine," she says darkly and lowly. In a flash, Iain grabs a guard's dagger and rams it into Erica's chest. She makes a pained face, looks down at the dagger then up Iain.

"You would kill your Queen?" she gasps out as she grips the dagger. She pulls it out – there is no wound, no blood – drops it on the ground. Iain and Thomas look at her with shocked faces. She turns to Iain again.

"You have beauty," she says, admiring him, "And courage. But how strong is your heart?" She smiles, almost regrettably, then places her hand on his chest. His heart starts to hammer against his chest, louder and louder. He grimaces in pain as she squeezes – the hammering filling his ears – until his heart finally bursts and he drops dead. Thomas falls to his knees in horror, trying to revive his son. Jesse draws his sword to behead the man when Erica raises her hand.

"No," she begins, her voice soft as she pants slightly, "Let him return to the Duke and speak of the generosity of his Queen." With that she sweeps out, followed by Jesse. It's only now that lines begin to show on her face. Jesse takes her by the arm as she falters.

"Are you alright?" he asks, obviously worried about her. Erica pulls her arm away furiously. The general and the others stare, alarmed. Erica turns to them all and balls her hands up into fists.

"OUT!" she yells loudly. They quickly exit, all save Jesse, who watches, concerned, as Erica leans against the wall for support. She pulls herself together before looking at Jesse.

"Magic comes at a lofty price, sister," he says and Erica nods.

"And the expense grows," she says as she places a hand on her face, feeling the lines and wrinkles that had appeared. Jesse approaches her slowly.

"You look…" he begins before being cut off.

"Old?" Erica finishes, but he shakes his head.

"Tired," he corrects as he places his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them with his thumbs softly.

"My powers….fade," she says softly and a frown crosses her tired looking face. This is about as much as Erica can confess. Jesse takes his hands off her shoulders as he watches her while she walks up the stairs to the mirror chamber. Then he turns and claps his hands twice. A guard appears and Jesse nods.

Erica walks into the room. Eyes the mirror, afraid to look at herself. Everything was quiet until she heard footsteps in the room.

"I have something for what ails you," the voice says. She turns to find Jesse with a girl beside him, Jane. Erica almost smiles. Jane holds her gaze defiantly. Erica walks over, admires her face, smiles, then takes her by the throat and lifts her off her feet. Jane opens her mouth to scream, but instead of sound, energy pours out. Erica opens her mouth, devouring Jane's youth and beauty. Like a flower blooming, her lines vanish. Like a flower wilting, Jane ages until she's as old as the scullery maids. Erica lets her go, watching the older Jane fall to the floor in pain as she pants and smiles evilly.


	3. Chapter Two

Ethan hears approaching footsteps and watches as a guard opens Jane's cell and tosses someone in.

"Jane?" he asks as he grips the bars on the cell. The guard clangs the cell door shut and walks away. Ethan peers through the shadows. He couldn't quite make her out.

"Jane?" he tried, but he didn't get an answer. He sighed and slid down to the floor and sat there.

* * *

Erica stares into her mirror now, rejuvenated. Then she speaks.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" she asks as she watches the bronze ripple. The mirror man pours and reforms.

"My Queen, you have defied nature and robbed it of its fairest fruit, but on this day there is one more beautiful than you," he explains and Erica's eyes widen slightly.

"More beautiful? But –" Erica was cut off by the bronze man in front of her.

"That person is the reason your powers wane," he stated and she grew angry. She had to know who this person was.

"They won't live to see tomorrow! Who is it?! Give me their name?!" The mirror man then speaks after she was done yelling.

"Ethan."

Erica becomes shocked by this as she staggers a bit, "Ethan? 'Snow White'?" The mirror nods and she turns around.

"Jesse!" she yells before turning back to the mirror man, "I should have killed him as a child. He is my undoing?" The mirror man nods again.

"He is also your treasure, Queen. It was wise to have kept him close for the innocence and that purity that can destroy can also heal. Hold his heart in your hands and you shall never again need to consume youth. You shall never again weaken or age. Immortality without cost!" he explains and Erica laughs, overjoyed. Soon, Jesse appears out of the shadows. All he sees is his sister laughing, giddily into her mirror, no sign of the mirror man, as if it exists only in her head.

"Yes, my Queen?..."

* * *

Ethan paces in his cell, frantic. Two magpies appear in the window. He looks at them and watches as they flap their wings. They seem to be trying to tell him something. He then suddenly moves toward them. They jump back and up to the edge of the roof that is beside the cell window, hovering there. He becomes confused before noticing a roofing nail, right where the magpies hover. Ethan reaches a hand out the window and touches the loose nail. His fingers move it back and forth as it, bit by bit, breaks free. He yanks hard, almost has it when the magpies flutter again and blast away as if they were afraid. Ethan then hears footsteps down the hall. He steadies himself, yanks once, twice and the nail comes loose. He jumps down, lies in his bed again, and hides the nail in his hand under his pillow, gripping it tight just as Jesse unlocks his door, leaving the key in the lock, and walks into the cell. He stands there until Ethan turns his head slightly to him. He doesn't move, grips the nail in his closed hand tighter as he tries to lure Jesse closer with his eyes. Ethan had always known that Jesse was practically fond of guys and so he began to use that to his advantage.

"Did I wake you?" Jesse asks softly and Ethan shakes his head gently, "Are you always awake when I watch you?"

"Yes," Ethan says hoarsely before looking away, "You've never come in before."

Jesse chuckled quietly as he sat down on the bed next to Ethan, "My Queen won't allow it. She wants you all to herself."

"I'm afraid of her," Ethan says softly and watches Jesse's movements, wondering what he'll do next.

"Not of me," Jesse says, wanting it to come out as a question, but it became a statement.

"No." Ethan answered. Jesse couldn't help himself as he reaches out and touches his arm.

"It's alright, my prince. You will never be locked in a cell again," he says and his face becomes distraught with regret. Ethan notices this before speaking.

"What does she want with me?" he asks and Jesse frowns as he chuckles softly. The older man's finger moves to Ethan's hair to his cheek, stroking it gently, and then moves to his chest, almost moving the cloth that covered the spot where his heart should be. With his free hand, he reaches back for his dagger.

"Your…beating heart," Jesse says softly. Ethan grips the roofing nail even tighter as he looks at him. As Jesse leans closer, he notices his off hand, holding the dagger, and he slashes him across the face with the nail. Blood flies. Jesse reacts, grabs his face in pain, yells and Ethan kicks him before running for the door, locking it behind him. He hurtles down the steps to Jane's cell. He is shocked by what he sees. Jane, now an old woman, looks at him. Ethan fumbles with the keys. Jane holds both her hands out. Ethan takes them, looking into her eyes.

"Go," Jane says in a weak voice. Jesse begins to stumble to the cell door, clutching his face.

"GUARDS!" he yells. Ethan takes one last look at Jane before tossing the keys into an empty cell and races away. Ethan runs down the steps into a corridor and sees armed guards appear at the other end. He hurries into another tower, bolting the door shut behind him, and charges down the steps. Ethan bursts outside, into the light. He almost hyperventilates at all the air, the sky. Then he runs through the courtyard towards the portcullis. The magpies fly right into his face then away, telling him to follow. He does and heads straight for the small opening at the base of the castle wall – the entrance to the sewers. As the magpies rise, he slides on one hip, plunging into the darkness below. The guards follow, but can't squeeze through the opening, running towards the Portcullis instead.

Ethan splashes into the deep, stinking sludge and comes back up through the sludge, gasping for air and coughing as he swims through it.

Back at the castle, the old rebel, Thomas, with his son's body draped over a mule, looks back curiously as he hears guards yelling.

"Open the gates!" the chief of the guards yells, "The Prince has escaped!"

Thomas stares in surprise as riders gallop out.

* * *

Back with Ethan, he is swept out of the sewers into the sea. Seaweed wraps itself around his limbs, pulling him deeper into the depths, but he kicks and fights his way back to the surface, gasping for air. Ethan swims ashore. He looks up and sees a maze of large rocks stretching out. He sets off in one direction when the two magpies reappear, urging him to follow them in another direction. He scrambles after them and sees a white mare waiting for him on the beach, lying on its side, allowing him to climb on. The mare raises itself once he is on its back and is away in a flash.

Galloping hooves skim the surface, riders pursuing Ethan. Ethan rides towards the village, only it's unrecognizable now. Most of the cottages have been razed to the ground or boarded up. A group of people including children – skeletal, hungry, desperate – see him approach and move out to greet him. He stops his horse for a moment, gazing past tears at the devastation and the state of villagers all around him. At first their approach seems harmless, but as they get closer, their faces reveal dangerous desperation and he gallops off, looking back to see the Queen's men giving chase. The fields and woods are even more devastated than the village. Farmland has been burnt to cinders and trees chopped down. All around Ethan the world is stubble and ash. Ethan crests a hill, his mare rearing as he sees the Dark Forest, a vast wall of primordial trees. A mist seeps from the forest like evil miasma. Ethan hesitates then sees the riders closing in and urges his mare on into the forest.

Shadows are everywhere. The mare charges into the misty bog then suddenly loses her footing. She rears, throwing Ethan onto the safety of solid ground. Ethan tries to grab her reins, but the horse pulls away, not wanting to endanger her life. He tries again, but the horse backs farther away from him. Slowly, they're separated by the swirling fog. As Ethan sees the silhouettes of the riders appear, he reluctantly turns and runs into the forest. The riders are about to follow when their horses rear and kick in terror. One guard is thrown off and sucked down in the bog, frightening off the others. Despite their concern for Ethan, the magpies are also too afraid to enter the forest.

Ethan hurtles through the trees, a ghostly fog rising up all around him, then trips over a root, landing face first in a patch of large mushrooms that unleash cloud of pollen. He coughs, trying to fan the pollen away, but it's too late. He hurries on, but the hallucinations come thick and fast now. The trees look almost human, hooded figures peering at him through the haze. He see owls without eyes, black oil oozing out of tree trunks, a hanging vine reaches and touches him like a hand and now he runs. More terrors rage at him from the swirling mist. He stumbles again and when he looks up, vampire bats scream at him from the trees. Huge skeletal forms crack out of the bark, descending on him until he finally passes out and mist whirls in a circle around the unconscious Snow White.

* * *

Vicious waves crash into rocks, nature's anger on display as Erica keeps striding furiously in a circle of her own. She is livid, a whirling dervish. She's fairly spitting as she barks at Jesse, who stands in the middle of the room, his face bleeding.

"How is it an innocent young boy make a fool of my brother?! Armed only with a nail?! If he'd had a sword, he would have taken the whole castle!" she yells at him, her face full of anger. She picks up the pace as well as the volume.

"You swore to protect me! Do you not understand what the boy means to us?! This is my future! This is everything! Everything! There is no one I can trust in this place! There is no loyalty! NONE!" she screams and then she stops on a dime, turns to Jesse, marches right up to him and belts him. Hard. He staggers a bit then picks himself up, looking at her.

"He was chased into the dark forest. He's likely already dead," he says. She screams and slaps him viciously.

"He's no good to me there, lost. I _must_ have his heart! You have failed me!" Jesse's had enough, he erupts at her.

"Have I not given all to you?!" he yells. She takes this, softens, unexpectedly, and almost smiles.

"Have I not given you all? _All_." She says as she raises her finger and touches his face. His wound heals instantly and his face grows calm. He nods.

"Indeed, my Queen."

"Don't fail me again, Jesse. I have no powers in the Dark forest. Bring me someone who knows it well. Some who can hunt her!" she says and he nods before leaving to find that someone.


	4. Chapter Three

Jesse speaks to a group assembled by his men after he had reached the village outside of the castle.

"The Queen demands the services of someone to navigate the Dark Forest," he spoke loudly, yet the villagers stayed quiet, shaking their heads.

"No-one goes into the Dark Forest," an old beggar lady spoke first only to hear Jesse speak back.

"You will be compensated." Still, no one spoke out. Jesse sighed. How was he supposed to lead his men into the Dark Forest if everyone else was too scared to even speak about it? Just then, an old timer stares right at Jesse, stepping forward as he spoke weakly.

"There is one man. A widower."

"Where might I find him?" Jesse asked. Now, he was getting somewhere.

"He's in the old Inn, drink-" The old timer got cut off by the sound of smashing wood. Jesse and the crowd turn towards the noise, only to see a young man flying through the Inn's walls and landing in a heap on the ground.

"Appears he is finished." The old timer spoke before letting Jesse walk towards the man. Benny, drunk beyond compare, tries to focus as the man he had met in the forest earlier that day strides through the same hole and stands over him.

"You owe me money from my pocket and money for the girl!" He bellowed, glaring hard in Benny's direction.

"I have it right here in my pocket. If you'll just help me up." Benny speaks calmly, hiding a small smirk as he holds his hand out to the man. The man walks over suspiciously. When he's close, Benny grabs his arm and kicks with both feet in the man's chest. The man flies back, sliding on his two feet with ease before striding over to Benny and kicking him in the side, making Benny grunt in pain.

"I want my money!"

"Actually, I seem to have drunk it all. You're welcome to it when it comes out." Benny jokes before the man hauls him back to his feet. He takes a swing, but somehow the drunken Benny dodges the blow, swinging back at him. By then, everyone has come out of the Inn to enjoy the fight. Benny lands a body blow to the man, who doubles over in pain. Benny comes in for the kill, winding up and swings, only to miss the man, but hitting a horse in the ass. It kicks its legs into Benny's gut, sending him flying. He lands in a heap and drops his head back. The next thing he knows, hands lift him up and drop him in the horse trough. He's underwater for a few seconds before he comes to and lifts out his head, eyes still closed.

"Perfume?" he wonders aloud before opening his eyes to see Jess gazing down at him, "Royalty. That explains it."

"The Queen demands your presence." Jesse simply states before glaring down at the man. Benny scoffed slightly before smirking.

"Can't you see I'm having a bath?"

* * *

Ravens perch on the ledges and people scamper about. Benny, still drunk, was filthy and in damp clothes. His face was bruised and he sported a busted lip. He enters the throne room and eyes the ravens before looking towards the throne. Erica sat on her throne as she watches him curiously. He more interested in the aged scullery maids, including Della, who was staring at him accusingly. He had no idea who they are or what he's done wrong. Finally, he comes before the Queen, sizing her up like a tavern beauty.

"My brother tells me you are a widower, a drunkard, and one of few who has ventured into the Dark Forest." Erica says, breaking Benny from his thoughts before he looked at Jesse, who was standing nearby, "One of my prisoners has escaped there."

Benny scoffed and crossed his arms before speaking, "Then she's dead."

"_He_." Erica corrected as she shot Jesse a pointed look before looking back at Benny.

"Then _he_ is certainly dead."

"Find her. Bring him to me." Erica demanded as she held her gaze, uneasy from the request.

"I've been to the Dark Forest enough times to know I'm not going back." Benny spoke before hearing Erica speak again.

"You will be rewarded handsomely."

"Coin's no good to me if I'm lying dead with crows picking at my eyes." Benny sneered before scoffing again. Erica stepped off her throne, approaching him.

"There may be more than gold in the offing."

"Why is his life of such value?" Benny wondered, keeping his arms crossed as he watched the Queen carefully.

"That is none of _your_ concern." Erica snapped before approaching him even closer.

"I'll determine what concerns me, thank you." Benny spoke. Erica smiled as she moved even closer to him.

"You _will_ do this for me, Huntsman."

"And if I refuse?" Erica nods to the Guards, who pull out their swords, dying to cut him to pieces. Benny eyes them, then looks to her and, in complete honesty, speaks roughly to her.

"Do me the favor. I beg of you."

"You wish to be reunited with your beloved?" Benny reacts instinctively, grabbing her by the throat. The courtiers rise to their feet and the guards draw their swords again, but Erica raises her hand up.

"My wife is none of _your_ concern." Benny spat. Something about Erica's face, the fact that she enjoys his hand on her throat makes him queasy. He releases his grip, staring right at Erica.

"My condolences." She says as she holds her gaze, "You miss her?" His eyes say, yes, he misses her terribly.

"What would you give to bring her back?" Benny looks at her curiously.

"You know of my powers. Bring me the boy and I will bring back your wife."

"Nothing will bring her back." Benny scowls as Erica moves even closer, looking him right in the eye. She becomes incredibly persuasive as she speaks.

"_I_ can. Believe me, huntsman."

Benny's eyes say he wants to believe. Needs to believe. He missed his wife terribly, but should he trust this woman?

"A life for a life."

Benny thinks for a moment, believing the Queen before agreeing to capture the boy for whatever reason Erica needed him for.


	5. Chapter Four

Mist drifts across the moors, the primordial trees looming ahead. Jesse and Benny ride side by side, four guards following behind. Jesse was trying to make conversation with Benny as they neared the Dark Forest.

"So, you fought in the west? Against the armies of the five Kings?" Benny nods without looking at him, gazing at the forest.

"You must have seen a great deal of death?" Jesse asks curiously before Benny spoke.

"Death is everywhere."

"Come now, you're being modest. There is a difference between gutting a deer and gutting a man. How many did you kill?"

"It's not something I counted." Benny said, trying to hold back a disgusted look towards the man beside him.

With a smile, Jesse spoke again, "Nor I. But I recall every face. There is no greater delight than battle." Benny finds this unseemly, but prefers not to engage.

"Come now, huntsman, what do you feel when you watch a man die? Delight? Invincibility?" Jesse asked him. The man sighed and spoke honestly as he turned towards Jesse.

"Sorrow."

This takes Jesse aback, not an answer he was expecting. After a beat, he speaks again.

"And what of them? At the tip of your sword. What do they feel? I'd enjoy knowing." Benny looks at him, realizing from Jesse's face that it is an honest question, "The only difference between you and I is I never found a wife to save my soul."

"Too bad. You'll need one." Benny suggested before stopping his horse and nodding. They are all stopped at the entrance to the Dark Forest fifty meters ahead. The guards gulp back their fears. Jesse tries to hide his own. Even the sense danger and start to whinny and back up.

Vines and roots have grown over Ethan's body, as if the forest is try to devour him. He opens his eyes, seeing his wrists and ankles bound and reacts in horror, struggling to free himself of his bonds.

Benny and Jesse have tethered their nervous horses and stand at the entrance of the bog.

"Do exactly as I do." Benny commands to Jesse. He carefully places one foot after the next on grassy stepping stones that disappear into the bog as soon as his full weight is on them. The others catch on and follow, stepping on stones of their own. Once they're across the bog and onto dry land, Jesse takes a step forward, but Benny grabs his arm.

"_Exactly_ as I do." Benny puts a cloth to his face, gesturing Jesse and his guards to do the same and moves forward through the mushroom field, pops of pollen misting all around them. Benny stops and bends down, spotting faint footprints in the dew. He walks faster now, Jesse watching in admiration.

* * *

Ethan finally shakes free of the vines, jumps up and senses that he is being followed. He looks up at the trees, but all he sees are vague shadows. The wind picks up, ghostly voices howling in the breeze. He is rooted to the spot for a moment, then loses his nerve and runs.

* * *

Benny, Jesse, and the guards move through the dark copse of trees. Voices and whispers call to them through the wind. Benn stops and looks around.

One of the guards leans over a pool of water to drink when he sees a ghostly reflection gazing back at him. He stares in surprise, leaning closer. Suddenly, a barbed tail shoots out of the water, skewering him, and drags him into the depths. The others turn as they hear a scream, but there's no sign of their companion now, just bubbling water. Only Jesse looks unconcerned.

Benny stops, sensing something, and holds up a hand. He then darts ahead, leaving them flat-footed. Jesse makes a decision to follow and waves for his guards to go ahead of him. They reluctantly follow Benny.

Benny moves quickly then stops listens as he hears the noise of cracking branches in the distance. He blasts away, moving like lightning.

* * *

Ethan feels like the whole forest is pursuing him. Running out of breath, he hides in some bushes. As he stares into the mist, he sees a sinister figure appear through the haze. Benny stops and looks around, sensing his prey is close. Ethan stays low, trying to quiet his breathing. Benny studied the forest floor. He sees Ethan's footprints, then looks up at an area of disturbed under growth. Ethan peers through the bushes and sees the huntsman's boots approaching. She looks around for something to defend himself with when the sound of footsteps fades. He can't see anyone now. He looks relieved when suddenly, strong hands grab him by the feet and drag him out of the bushes.

He fights to get away, but Benny pins him with a foot, reaches down and turns him over. His first look at him gave him pause. He was beautiful. Even though his face was covered in mud and dirt, he was beautiful. His eyes were as blue as a calm ocean, his lips were as red as crimson blood, and his skin was a pale as freshly fallen snow. His eyes were widened in fear and curiosity. Suddenly, Ethan slaps him before struggling to get free. Benny pulls out his knife with one hand while he pins him with the other. Then he grabs and lifts him.

"Let me go!" Ethan yells, struggling to escape from his grasp before biting him. Benny grimaces and grabs him tighter and starts trudging back.

"Please! The Queen is going to kill me!" He exclaims, pleading and begging to be free from his grasp. Benny ignores him and keeps moving.

"Sure she is." Benny scoffed as he held him tighter.

"Believe me! Her brother tried to cut out my heart!" He explained before Benny stops and looks at him, "I swear it." The man somehow believes Ethan. New game. A voice spoke that both of them recognized.

"Quick work!"

Benny looks up to Jesse and his men approaching. Ethan gasps at the sight of im.

"Him! He's the one! He came at me with a knife!" Ethan whispers and Benny holds him tight, one arm around his neck.

"Well done, huntsman. Hand him over."

"You can't trust him!" Ethan says as he looks up at Benny. Benny looks at Jesse with his arms tightly around the boy.

"What do you intend to do with him?"

"Why do you care?" Jesse asks as he nods and the guards approach. Benny grips him tighter.

"You want him. Give me what I was promised."

"Come now, huntsman, you did your job well. Keep your word and hand him over." Jesse tried to reason, but Ethan spoke up.

"He'll betray you-"

"Shut up!" Benny growled out as he interrupted Ethan, but the boy spoke again.

"He'll kill us both-"

"I said, shut up!" He puts a knife to Ethan's throat to quiet him before speaking to Jesse, "I'll keep my word when the Queen keeps hers." Jesse shakes his head and laughs loudly.

"You _are_ a drunk and a fool. My Queen has many powers. She can take life or sustain it. But she can't bring your wife back from the dead."

"I WANT HER BACK!" Benny bellows, making Ethan wince at the loudness of his voice. Benny's face tells how much he wanted, need to believe. The guards keep inching towards him. Benny, still with a knife to Ethan's throat, starts backing up slowly. Jesse pulls his own sword and approaches. Four against one. As they burst toward him, he tosses Ethan to the ground and in the same motion, throws his knife into the chest of one of the guards, who crumbles.

Benny reaches behind, grabs both hatchets and faces off with the others. They all rush at once. He fights off the guards as he raises a hatchet and throws it right into Jesse's chest. Just like Erica, no blood or wound. Jesse pulls it out, laughs, and throws it at the huntsman, who ducks as it sticks into a tree. Ethan, terrified, races off into the forest. They notice him exiting, but keep fighting. Benny fights on three sides now, holding his own until Jesse manages to plunge a sword into his side.

Benny grunts and falls back. Jesse races forward to finish him off, but Benny lunges and flips Jesse onto his back and into a grove of mushrooms. Benny covers his nose with his arm and looks at the other guards, who look from Jesse, who is dazed, to Benny, who is hurt. Jesse struggles to his knees, shakes his head, hallucinating a bit.

"Butcher him! Find the boy!" He yells and the guards, also trying to cover their noses, move forward. Benny has a decision to make. Bad odds and he's injured. Benny decided in an instant, grabs his knife out of a dead guard, as well as his hatchet from the tree and runs after Ethan.


	6. Chapter Five

Ethan crashes through the woods. Then a hand grabs his shoulder. He goes to turn, but Benny slaps a palm over his mouth before he can scream and slides down a steep slope into undergrowth.

* * *

Jesse is on his feet, but still hallucinating, stumbling about. The guards are spooked as they look all around.

"This is not finished!" The words echo through the Dark Forest.

* * *

Benny removes his hand from Ethan's mouth. At once, Ethan punches him with all he's got. Benny steps back, licks his bloody lip. He takes another swing. This one, Benny manages to grab.

"Get your hands off me." Ethan growls. He draws the huntsman's dagger. Benny backs off.

"Get away." Ethan commands.

"Who are you? What the hell's going on?" Benny asks, but Ethan ignores his question.

"Get away from me."

"Why does the Queen want you dead?"

"She wants us all dead. All of us-"

"Then what makes _you_ so goddamn valuable?"

"You should know. You're the one hunting me." Ethan says lastly as Benny backs away, pacing. He hears the older male begin to speak to himself.

"Never get involved in the Queen's business and what do I do? Get involved in the Queen's business…" Without warning, he walks off. Leaving the boy alone, Ethan follows him.

"Where are you going?" He asks, ducking under branches to get closer to the huntsman.

"Away from you, love. You're trouble."

"I need to get to the Duke's castle. There's an army there. I'll be safe." He tries to reason, but Benny scoffs.

"The Duke? I have seen sheep with more fight in them." Desperate, Ethan takes a chance.

"Take me, you'll be rewarded. _I'm valuable_. Isn't that why you're here?" He appeals, "You're dead if you return without me. And I'm dead if you leave me." Benny turns, exasperated with him.

Wearily, he speaks, "Just for argument's sake. How much?" He asked and Ethan stepped closer.

"How much is enough?" Ethan asks and Benny 'reluctantly' prices up the job.

"Well, it's a long way, through the forest and that…that's a dangerous road, I couldn't even consider it for less than thirty gold pieces."

"A hundred. Deliver me safe to the Duke. I give you my word." Benny is in deep thought, still suspicious.

"Who are you?" Ethan looks at him levelly.

"Maybe that's a question you should have asked the Queen." She says, stand-offish, "Do we have a deal?"

"I don't trust you, Billy Goat." Benny says and spits on his hand before holding it out.

"I've given you my word." Ethan says before reluctantly shaking his hand.

"I still don't trust you." The man speaks before looking into the boy's eyes.

"I don't trust you either." Ethan says and wipes his hand onto his pants, obviously disgusted by the spit that was on his skin. Behind them, a commotion begins before they run off.

* * *

Tree roots gleam with an eerie phosphorescent light. The mist closes in. Ethan looks around the forest, unnerved by the haunting silence and the deep shadows. Reluctantly, he focuses on Benny, trying to take his mind off the terrors around him. The older male was indeed handsome. His short brown hair was slightly shaggy, hanging in his deep chocolate brown eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and his build was muscular. Ethan wondered if his muscular build was created during his travels or fights he had been in from the scars he had on his face and neck. When Benny looked back to look at Ethan, the boy blushed and quickly looked away. Benny slightly smiled before keeping his straight face as he sits on a log for a breath.

"We'll stay the night here." Benny suggested before sighing and rubbing his face. Ethan sat next to him before biting his lip.

"You haven't answered me." Ethan spoke softly as Benny turned towards him.

"I don't recall a question."

"Where are we going?" Benny takes a stick from a huge branch above them and tears it off before drawing into the door.

"Queen. Mountains. Dark Forest. Here. Past. There's a village." He lists out as he draws them one by one. Ethan takes the stick, pointing to a different spot in the dirt.

"I'm going to the Duke's castle." Benny grabs the stick back.

"You'll go where I take you."

"You'll take me to the Duke's castle or I'll go alone. As soon as you get me out of this forest." He says, looking beat as he looks around. Benny shakes his head before looking at the young boy.

"You're rather demanding, and not all that endearing, you know?"

"There's a reward that awaits you. There are noble man there, an army." Ethan says, but Benny laughs.

"An army? The Duke fights? He hides behind walls. I know sheep have more fight in them." He says and waits a moment before looking at him and speaking, "How much? Reward? Just for argument's sake?"

"How much do you want?" Benny considers this, not sure how or if to negotiate, "Two hundred gold pieces. Do we have a deal?" More, a lot more, than he was expecting.

"I'll deliver you to safety, my liege."

"Swear it."

"I swear. Constantly. It's one of my better qualities." Ethan is not sure what to make of this, but he speaks.

"Fine." Benny smirks and nods before he moves to a spot to lie down and gathers leaves. Ethan seeks his own spot and comes upon the rub cage of a dead deer, a host of beautiful butterflies feeding on its bones. He is shocked. Benny notices and speaks.

"I've seen far stranger things in here." Ethan looks to Benny. Something's been bothering him.

"Do you think…will they follow us?" He asks and Benny shrugs.

"They'd be foolish to. Few survive." Good news/bad news is what Ethan receives. He looks around.

"How far have you travelled into the Dark Forest?"

"We passed it a few miles back." Benny explains as he opens his flask and takes a healthy pull.

* * *

Grim faced commanders look on as Duke Ross comforts a sobbing man in the firelight. He was the old rebel, Thomas, whose son was killed by Erica.

"She killed brave Iain with only her palm and pulled a dagger from her chest without blood. She cannot be killed." Duke Ross has heard enough, then turns to leave.

"There is more!" The Duke stops and looks towards the old man, "The prince has escaped the castle!" The Duke's eyes widen before walks out of the room, looking around.

"Where is my son?"

* * *

Flaming moss is thrown into a puddle of oil and a massive fire lights up the night. Rory, rapid-fires his bow at close quarters into a line of the Queen's supply wagons and the fight is on. A violent clash of swords in close quarter fight sounds through the woods. His companions are as wild and hot-headed as he is, roaring with delight as the Queen's men finally flee.

* * *

Soon, Rory returns to inside the walls of the castle as he searches for his father. When he finds him, he approaches him.

"You asked for me, father?" The Duke nodded and smiled slightly.

"I have news of the Prince." Rory stares in surprise.

"The Prince?!"

"Erica has kept him all these years."

"He lives?!"

"He has escaped the castle and into the dark forest-" The Duke was cut off when his son turned to leave.

"I'm going after him!" He said as he grabbed his bow and walked out the castle, the Duke quickly following behind.

"We don't know if he even survived!" He says and grabs Rory's arm, "You ventured beyond the walls tonight, disobeying my orders. We are all that's left, Rory. I cannot afford to lose any more of my men."

"Then I will go alone." Rory says as he tries to retreat from his father's grasp, only for the hand to tighten around his arm.

"And I cannot afford to lose my only heir! You do not know the Dark Forest!"

"Then I will find someone who does." Rory yanked his arm away, "I will not abandon him a second time." He then climbs onto his horse and gallops away from the castle walls under the cover of the breaking dawn.

* * *

A motley crew of woodsmen stand side to side. Jesse eyeing them, sizing them up, and picking a crew.

"Which of you knows the Dark Forest?" Jesse asks and four men nod their heads, "You. You. You. And You." He pointed to the four of them and began to point to others. Jesse looks down the line to see a man with his hat low, trying to look tough, the man being Rory. Jesse selects a few more.

"Load and prepare. You ride for bounty. Into the dark forest. The rest of you, away!" As they disperse, Rory sets his jaw and heads off to the front of the village.

* * *

The men ride out of the village. Suddenly, they stop. Standing up ahead is Rory, blocking their path. He calls to them.

"You need a bowman?"

"I have a bowman. Away." He calls back. Rory stands, unblinking.

"I said away, damn you!" Rory doesn't move. Finn turns to the bowman.

"Kill him." The bowman smiles and draws his bow. Before he can loose and arrow: THWACK! THWACK! Two arrows strike the bowman in the throat, lifting him off his horse, stone dead. Jesse turns as Rory lowers his bow.

"I said, do you need a bowman?" Rory asks again as Jesse studies him with dead eyes. Rory doesn't budge. One of the other mercenaries grins, then rides towards Rory, drawing his sword. He raises it when Rory unslings his bow again and loosens two arrows at close range, hitting the man in each thigh and knocking him off his horse. The man draws his enormous battle axe, about to charge, when Jesse rides forward, stopping him.

"Wait!" Jesse sizes Rory up, "You're quick with a bow."

"I want to ride with you."

"Why?"

"You are paying well and I need the coin."

"Have you traversed the Dark Forest?"

"No."

"Then what use are you?" Jesse asks, getting bored of the man.

"As you said, I'm quick with a bow." He nods to the guy on the ground, groaning with arrows in his thighs, "Unlike him, I have two good legs." Jesse considers for a moment, then smiles, nods to the guy on the ground.

"Replace him." Rory looks at Jesse gratefully. Jesse studies him with a curious smile then rides on.


	7. Chapter Six

Ethan approaches a stream, kneels, splashes his face, and brings a handful of water to his lips.

"I would do that if I were you. Not unless you want your bowels to rip apart." Benny speaks as he turns. Benny has been snoozing on a rock, with one eye open. He releases the water, stands and faces off with Benny, who offers his flask of mead. He reluctantly takes a sip, spits most of it out of his mouth, and hands it back. Benny smells something, walks a few steps, bends down, and examines a long brown pellet shaped object on the ground.

"What is it?" Ethan asks in disgust as he sees the pellet.

"A fumee."

"A what?"

"You want me to call it by another name?" He doesn't need to. It's an animal dropping. Ethan winces as he kneads it between his long fingers and takes a long sniff. He catches the look of fear in his eyes as he gazes around the woods.

"Stay here." Benny commands before moving away, through the trees as he tracks his prey. He hears the wind call his name.

"_Benny_." He stops and looks to an outcropping of rocks, surrounded by dense forest. From out behind a tree steps an apparition of his beloved wife, Sarah. She's beautiful.

"Sara?" She holds out her hand, "Am I dreaming?"

"Touch me and see for yourself." Benny shakes his head, looks around as he tries to fight it, but her face draws him back and he begins to walk toward the rocks.

"You weren't there to save me, Benny. I called for you, but you never came." Ethan appears behind and sees Benny walking towards a dark area where several sets of lupine eyes await. But Benny only sees Sarah and he continues to move towards her. She opens her arms to him and steps backwards, luring him.

"Where were you, Benny? Come to me now. Protect me now."

"Sarah, I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please forgive me. Give me peace. Sarah." He takes another step forward and buckles: THWACK! Ethan hits him from behind his knees with a piece of wood. He hits the ground and Ethan drags him away. Benny fights back and Ethan jumps on top of him, staring right into his face.

"She's not real! Not real! Do you hear me?" Ethan exclaimed and Benny nods as he calms down. Ethan gets off of him and sits up, fatigued by the experience. A low point for him. Benny reaches for his flask before pouring the last single drop into his mouth, all gone. He tosses it aside, a lost soul. Ethan watches him with some compassion. Benny catches his look, gets up, and walks away. Ethan soon catches up to him.

"Who is she? The one you bargained for. The one that spoke to you. Who is Sarah?"

"A name you'll not mention again." Benny tosses a knife to Ethan. He is surprised, but catches it.

"What?"

"Feel its weight. One hand to the other." Ethan shakes his head, but does so, "Now hold it, business end pointed at me."

"Why are you-?" Benny lunges at him and he raises the blade.

"Which is your lead foot?"

"What do you mean?" Ethan had never done combat before, therefore he was slightly confused. Benny jumps at him again and he puts his right foot forward, knife in right hand pointed. Benny starts to slowly move towards him, one step at a time.

"Now stay back. You're too small to attack. You have to parry, use your opponent's strength against him. Raise your opposing forearm." Ethan does as he comes closer, "With it you block and deflect an opposing thrust. You'll lose meat, but you won't die from it. Wait until I'm close." He moves closer with each sentence. Ethan ready to attack as he does so.

"Not yet. Watch my hands, not my eyes." He moves even closer.

"Not yet. Not until you can feel my breath." He moves right up to him, "Now." Their faces are inches apart. Ethan's face is red with blush and he tries to concentrate on what Benny is saying.

"This close. Drive it through me, to the hilt. Now look in my eyes." Ethan reluctantly does so, "Don't pull out 'til you see my soul." Their eyes are locked and Benny becomes slightly entranced by the beauty of Ethan's bright blue eyes.

"Why do I need to learn how to kill?"

"There's a lot you need to learn, lad." Benny says and backs away, "Keep that." Ethan nods, now focused on him in a way other than as an instructor. Benny turns and walks away.

"Where are you going?" He asks and Benny replies with one simple word.

"Fumee."

* * *

A single blossom flowers on the dying apple tree. Erica, looking weaker than before, stares at it quietly, as if she were gazing at Ethan, "Snow White". She reaches out and crushes the blossom in her hand, turning it to ash. Her look is one of conviction.

"_Find her_."

* * *

Jesse reacts as if he heard Erica's words. He did. They have that kind of connection. Spooked, he continues on. The other tracks follow, Rory looking tense. At the back of the group, one of the mercenaries slows down, sensing something in the forest. Rory is still watching Jesse when they hear a bloodcurdling cry behind them. The mercenary's horse gallops out of the trees without its rider, a gaping wound in its side. Rory and the others look shaken, but Jesse doesn't even turn around, riding on.

* * *

Benny pulls Ethan along. Beyond a bridge is an opening to outside of the forest and birds circling on the distant horizon. Ethan looks relieved as he follows Benny down a slope. They hurry through a sea of mist when suddenly, Benny stops.

"What is it?" Ethan asks, curiously.

"It can't be this easy." He quietly unsheathes a hatchet

"Is this the end of the Dark Forest?" Ethan asks as Benny looks around.

"Uh-huh." He says, not paying attention.

"How far to the Duke's castle?" Benny ignores, following tracks, then stops as he sees the stone bridge below, leading out of the Dark Forest. Ethan stares at it too, relieved. Beyond the bridge, there are fens. They hurry down together and start to cross the bridge. They're halfway across when suddenly, the stones start to move behind them, a pair of eyes open in the stone and slowly the bridge starts to rise. Ethan turns to see a huge creature rearing up twenty feet tall. It's not a bridge at all, but a:

"Troll!" Benny yells. They are slammed off the bridge and land in the shallow creek below, among the carcasses of slain animals. The troll roars and comes after them, swinging its giant stone fists. Benny grabs Ethan and runs. As the troll catches up with them, Benny shoves Ethan out of the way and draws his hatchets.

"Run!" Benny commanded as he looked at him. Ethan turned and flees. Benny runs at the Troll. He ducks as a mighty arm sweeps over him, darts between the Troll's legs, and hacks at its leg with his hatchets. The Troll falters a bit then a swinging stone fist catches him and hurls him across the creek. Ethan looks back to see Benny lying stunned on the ground, his wound bleeding again, at the Troll's mercy. He hesitates, still terrified, then runs back. The Troll towers over the huntsman. It raises its stone hands to crush him when Ethan arrives, screaming like a banshee. The troll looks around in surprise, so does Benny. Then the monster turns away from Benny, striding towards Ethan. He stands his ground, fighting his terror, pulling out his knife. The Troll looms over him, but he doesn't retreat. He raises an arm, just as Benny instructed. Benny stares in surprise, watching the twenty foot monster towering over the tiny boy. Ethan stares into the Troll's eyes, seeing something almost gently in its monstrous gaze, slowly losing his fear. The Troll stares at him too, confused, then slowly pacified until it finally turns and strides away. Benny stares in disbelief. Ethan is rooted to the spot, also confused, but strangely moved by what's happened. Benny rises to his feet painfully and heads over, taking Ethan by the arm.

"I told you to run." Benny said coldly before Ethan spoke.

"If I had, you'd be dead. A 'thank you' would suffice." He rips his arm from the huntsman grip. It's clear that Benny sees him in a different light. He stares back at Benny. Benny holds his gaze, struggling a bit before speaking softly.

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter Seven

The sun glints through the thinning trees. Benny wades through the deep sludge, Ethan following in his steps. Benny looks at him a moment, then suddenly turns away as he sees Ethan's expression change. Ghostly backlit figures emerge on the banks of the marsh now, holding bows and arrows. Benny looks around for an escape route, but everywhere he turns, more figures appear. He draws his axe when a figure in a hooded cloak appears.

"They say only demons or spirits survive the Dark Forest. Which are you?" The figure asks. Benny, unsure, pulls his hatchet and steps in front of Ethan, protecting him.

"Which are you?" He asks and the figure shakes their head. He could tell by the voice of the figure, it was a woman.

"Neither. Perhaps you are the Queen's spies."

"We are fugitives from the Queen." He explains and Ethan steps forward into the light.

"We mean you no harm." He says softly. The woman sees Ethan clearly now and raises her hood. Ethan sees a deep scar running down her otherwise beautiful face and then a smile.

* * *

The fenland village is mad of mud huts, elevated on stilts to protect them from flooding. Benny is the one to break the silence as they approach the small village.

"Where are all the men?" He asks and the woman sighs softly as she continues to paddle the boat.

"Gone." The boat stops and they get out. The women of the village move from their hut to greet them as they walk into the village. More women emerge from their huts to view the newcomers, no men in sight. They all have scarred faces. All the women have assembled alongside the group, watching with awe as they pass. They stare at Ethan and murmur. They can't take their eyes off him. Some even reach out to touch his sleeve or shirt.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Ethan whispers to Benny, but he just shrugs.

"I don't know, but keep smiling." Suddenly, a beautiful little girl moves away from her friends and offers her hand to Ethan. He stops and looks down at the girl, trying not to stare at her scar before taking her hand as she leads him away from Benny. Anna leads Benny to her hut before sitting him down on the dock above the lake as she began to lift up his shirt to bandage his wounds.

"You have travelled far, huntsman, with a heavy burden." She says as he looks at Ethan from afar. He is playing with the little girl. They are making little dolls from straw.

"I've had worse jobs. And anyway, he's not that heavy." Anna looks at him in a bit of disbelief as she speaks.

"You mean, you don't know who he is?" His eyes narrow as he looks over at Ethan again.

"What do you mean? Who is he?" He asks and looks at Anna. Then she spoke.

"That's Ethan Morgan. The kingdom's beloved 'Snow White'."

* * *

Across the way, Ethan draws eyes upon the doll as tears fill his eyes.

"My father showed me how to make them. But he's gone away." The little girl spoke as she takes a stick and marks the doll's face with a scar, "Here. She's finished." She then hands it to him.

"She's beautiful." Ethan said as he examined the doll they had just created. The little girl smiles and runs off to play. Behind Ethan, Benny appears. He senses his presence and speaks softly.

"These women…this place…It's very peaceful. But it makes me very sad." Benny sighed and spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ethan stop, "Because I'd think it too fell a task. You'd be right." Ethan looks at him and shakes his head.

"That's not why. It's because I've never said the words." He says and looks at the girls playing, "I'm not sure I believe it myself. I never felt like a prince. Alone in a dark cell for years. Fighting to cling to memories. What he looked like. Smelled like. The kind man with big arms and wonderful smiles...to me…he wasn't the King. He was my father." Benny doesn't know what to say. In time, he reaches in his pocket.

"Here."

"What is it?"

"I carried it a long time."

"What is it made of?"

"Gristle from a stag's heart. The stag's the most timid animal in the forest, but there's a bone in its heart that gives it courage in its hour of need and makes it the bravest in of all God's creatures. It's a protection charm. Or so they say." They share a look.

"Was it hers?" Ethan asks. This moment is the most honest and emotional he's been with her.

"Take it." Benny says and Ethan does.

"Thank you, Huntsman." He looks to the sky before looking back at Ethan.

"It's getting dark." He then begins to walk away. But before he does, he stops and speaks loud enough for Ethan to hear.

"My name's Benny Weir." Ethan's heart fluttered at his name and he nodded before watching Benny walk away.


	9. Chapter Eight

Ethan lies in his bed near Anna and her daughter, the girl he played with earlier that day.

"She's so beautiful," Ethan whispers softly. Anna sighs slightly before frowning.

"That is not a kind thing to say in these times. Youth one cannot alter…beauty, however. We have sacrificed beauty to raise our children in peace. And your sacrifice will come, prince." Ethan looks to Anna, shocked, "You must prepare yourself, my dear. For a time soon comes when you must deliver that sacrifice. Will you be ready?" Anna suddenly stops, as if something has disturbed her. She gets up and starts to leave.

"What is it?" Ethan asks and Anna turns back to him.

"Sleep my dear. You must rest." She then turns away and leaves the small hut.

* * *

Benny exits and pauses, looking back through the flap to see Ethan. He then walks away. Benny makes his way along the perimeter, finding a patch through the trees. Suddenly, he stops and turns. Twenty feet away, it's Anna.

"How can you desert him now you know the truth?"

"Aye, I know the truth. And that's exactly why he should be as far from me as possible."

"He's the only one that can save us. He needs you!"

"Trust me. I'm the last thing he needs. I'm bad luck. Everything I've ever cared about was destroyed." He says and continues to walk towards the path, Anna following behind. He felt a pang in his heart as he spoke about Ethan. He had truly began to care for the boy as if he was caring for his wife again. He shook the thought from his head before sighing.

"There's good in you, Huntsman. I can see it."

"People have made that mistake before." And that was the last thing he said before heading off into the night.

* * *

Ethan awakens and looks around. No Benny. He sighs and puts the charm into his pocket then smells smoke. He walks outside and looks up to see the sky blazes with burning arrows all raining down on the village.

Benny, moving away from the village, spins to see the arrows light up the night sky behind him. He then races towards the village.

Ethan re-enters the hut just as a flaming arrow pierces through the thatch and sticks next to the little girl's sleeping head. He pushes the girl away from the fire and grabs the arrow. Anna screams because a mercenary races into the hut. On impulse, Ethan back hand stabs him in the leg with the flaming arrow and he tumbles, flames burning his clothes. Ethan stares at him for a moment, his face, his pain. Anna shakes him out of the moment and they all race out.

* * *

Jesse and his hunters scour the inferno on their horses.

"Run, rats. Run! Find him!" He bellows and Rory looks around the burning village in panic.

* * *

Ethan runs with the girl and Anna when he sees a fearsome mercenary leap off his horse and stride towards them. Ethan turns to Anna and tells her to run. She does so as Ethan faces off with the mercenary. He does as he's been taught, waiting for him to approach. When he's close enough to grab him, Ethan slashes with the knife. The huge mercenary knocks him to the ground and advances on him when an arrow strikes him in the shoulder. He falls, revealing a young warrior holding a bow. It's Rory. Ethan stares at him through the flames with a mixture of recognition and uncertainty. It's as if for a moment everything stops as he comes face to face with something from her past. Almost like a ghost or a vision. Rory nods to him in recognition. Ethan stands perfectly still. Suddenly, Anna pulls him away as they move through the smoke and the fire. Rory starts to follow, a curtain of smoke swirling around him.

Benny arrives to see the village in flames. He rushes to the center of the village, pulling a mercenary off his horse and running him through with his own sword, then fighting and killing two more mercenaries as he makes his way forward.

* * *

Jesse sits astride his horse like a demon king in the firelight. He spots Rory in the distance, searching for Ethan and rides towards him.

* * *

Ethan looks back through the distant flames as he runs, when suddenly, powerful arms grab him. He flails with the knife, but it's only Benny.

"Come on!"

"We must help them!" Anna sees Ethan fighting off Benny and shouts.

"You will! Go!" Benny holds him firmly, pulling him away against his will.

Rory jumps on his horse again, looking for Ethan through the clouds of billowing smoke. Finn and a mercenary ride up.

"Have you seen him?" Finn asked and Rory shook his head.

"No, my lord." Rory said and Finn became furious. He spits fury and continues to race around frantically.

Benny pulls Ethan onwards, the blazing fires from the village lighting up the marsh. He sees a lake up ahead when a figure appears, blocking their way. Grinning the figure unstraps his huge axe, ready to face Benny one more time. Benny doesn't even slow down, letting go of Ethan and unstrapping his own hatchets. It looks as if it's going to be an epic fight, but as the man swings, Benny ducks and drives both of his hatchets into the man's ribs, killing him instantly. He then pulled them out and grabbed Ethan's arm again before pulling him through the marsh.

They escape into the darkness.


End file.
